I won't leave you alone
by Alisa878
Summary: To be in terrible place and see the corpses of your relatives - what could be worse? Realize that you are all alone now - that's what's worse. But no - one person is still with you. Your favorite... (LucasxGina)


Too hard ... Too hard to open eyes ... I'm hearing some sounds, feeling sharp and unpleasant odors... I can't remember anything... Consciousness is beginning to be clear, I have opened my eyes. White ceiling... I'm trying to get up, looking around. I'm sitting in a hospital bed, near to me are medical devices, there is medicines smell in the air. There are a lot of used syringes and pieces of cotton stained in blood on a table near the bed. I was on a drip. But why?

What happened? How did I get here? These questions don't give me the rest. Disconnecting drip from my hands, I got out of bed and walked to a small mirror. I saw myself in it: fifteen years old slender girl with black short hair, much paler, all bruised and needle marks, which seem to me to have done in this place. Perhaps this is a hospital, at least I hope so.

Slowly opening the door, I'm walking out of the room into the hallway. I shouldn't have done it… In hallway is more nightmarish than in the room - ragged walls stained with blood, the floor littered with syringes, shards of glass, pieces of torn hospital gowns and bandages, this place is dark and very quiet. On the ceiling two or three lamps emit light, the rest are broken. At the other end of the corridor I'm hearing some frightening noises. I'm beginning to lose myself, I have dizzy and my hands have started to shake. But I need to find someone here at least to find out what happened to me, so I went back to where heard strange noises.

In that part of the corridor is the exit to the stairs. I've gone there and have begun to listen to the sounds - it's coming from upper floors. The noises are becoming louder and clearer - the sound of breaking glass, the sound of hitting metal on the floor, nervous voices of several people and screams for help. Those people were saying something about the operations of the experimental patients and corpses... I have sat on the floor. They wanted to kill me... These people have already killed many people and now they will kill me... I don't unable to cope with my shattered nerves anymore, I've lain down on the floor and have begun to lose consciousness...

Suddenly I've heard these people's voices and their steps, they approaching - have already gone to the stairs and beginning to descend. I have jumped up in an instant from the floor and ran downstairs. They are hearing my steps and running after me. I've gone down to the lowest floor and ran on the dark corridor, suddenly the lights go on. Looking back, I see that I'm running from the murderers who are dressed in hospital gowns stained in blood. I've ran to the end of the corridor and reached a deadlock where are a lot of medical closets. Killers have caught me, grabbed my legs and arms, I'm crying with fear and beginning to fight them off. I'm freeing myself and running to the closet, opening it and beginning to throw glass flask with some liquids in these people. Killers have slipped on the wet floor and cut themselves by splinters. It has saved me, I'm able to escape from there now.

I'm walking briskly through the dark cold basement corridor nightmarish building where people were killed... How did I get here? Maybe someone from these murderers grabbed me and brought here? I can't remember... In the room where I woke up weren't my personal belongings and means of communication. How do I get out of here?

Suddenly I've heard something familiar. A familiar voice... It has sounded from the open room in the middle of the corridor. I'm going there. There is burning dim lamp which illuminating the worst thing that was in this building - human corpses. So this space is the morgue. «Is here someone alive?» I said quietly, hoping to hear that familiar voice in answer. In response I've heard some noises. I'm walking past the stretchers on which people are lying dead. In order not to faint, I'm trying not to look at their faces. The person I called didn't respond me, I heard him sigh. He's out there... I need to find him, maybe he can help me...

I've stopped in the middle of the morgue. I want to call unknown person again, but my voice completely disappeared because of my fear. I'm looking down at the corpse near me. Looking at its face, I cried out in horror. It can't be... My mom... What is she doing here? Why they killed her, for what? Beside her lying the corpse, which also seem familiar, but I can't see it because my eyes is full with tears. A moment later, I see... My father is dead... Also... I can't look at it, I've turned and have looked at another corpse. This is...Jessica! She too? Fear has gripped depths of my soul. Trembling of tantrums and tears, I've began to consider all the corpses in the morgue. They all are here... All those who are dear to me... Toby, Nick, my other classmates, relatives, friends... All except one.

«Gina…» I've heard behind me. «Is that you?»

This voice... I can't believe my ears. Turning, I see him... I see Lucas... I'm running to him, hug and beginning to cry loudly. He hugs me and stroking my head.

«Gina ... You're alive...», he whispering. I'm looking at him. I see tears in his eyes. Looking to the side, I see the corpses of his parents. The same thing happened with him.

«Lucas... It cannot be... I'm all alone... Now I have only you...»

«I won't leave you alone... Never ...»


End file.
